


Netflix and Couch

by whisperinthemoonlight



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperinthemoonlight/pseuds/whisperinthemoonlight
Summary: A smutty Stendy drabble while they're at college.
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Kudos: 25





	Netflix and Couch

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own South Park or anything related to it. It belongs to South Park Studios, Comedy Central and to the legends themselves, Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

* * *

Wendy Testaburger and Stan Marsh had always enjoyed watching movies together, while cuddling and kissing. But more often than not, they wouldn't pay much attention to the movie and would make love instead, preferably on the bed in one of their bedrooms or on the couch in the living room. And if they felt really frisky, they would do it in the shower.

And another lazy Sunday afternoon in their college days was no exception to this.

The slightest gasp possible escaped Wendy's mouth as she felt Stan clasping both of his hands around her hips. He moved Wendy from her position on the couch, settling the dark haired girl into his lap. Immediately straddling both of his legs, Wendy placed both hands on Stan's toned pectoral muscles, pulling him into a sweet, but steamy exchange.

Before she even tried to adjust herself in her boyfriend's lap, Wendy slipped her tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, but Stan easily won the battle over his girlfriend this time.

His hands roamed all over his girlfriend's curvaceous body, occasionally stopping on her perky butt and giving it a generous mixture of squeezes and gentle slaps. Wendy knotted her fingers through Stan's raven black hair, smiling into their kiss and latching both arms around his neck in order to pull him closer to her.

Their breathing was getting heavier, their voices became huskier and they were both getting more turned on with each kiss they had swapped.

''Feeling horny, aren't we?'', Stan spoke in between their kisses.

Wendy giggled sweetly, before pressing her lips onto his once again. ''Yeah, you bet.''

Grinning deviously at Stan, Wendy pulled the oversized black hoodie over her head and exposed a lacy red bra holding her breasts in place. And much to her surprise, her boyfriend laced his fingers inside the drawstring shorts she wore and swiftly slid them off her body, pulling the panties along with them.

Wendy couldn't wait to unclasp her bra and wriggle out of her underwear faster, feeling eager to dive back into Stan's strong embrace. Tossing her clothes onto the carpeted floor, she dove right back towards her boyfriend.

The only time their heated makeout session had been ceased was when Stan went to remove his t-shirt over his head. Wendy helped him by getting his sweats and underwear off his body, eventually exposing his eight inch length – only causing the raven haired beauty's temptations skyrocket and her private parts get wetter.

Stan gently caressed both of Wendy's breasts, giving them a slight squeeze. He softly pinched her nipples, hungrily sucking and licking on a pair of fleshy mounds. A soft moan reverberated at the back of his girlfriend's throat, making him smirk cheekily as he continued to move his lips all over Wendy's exposed chest.

Stan and Wendy began grinding their bare lower halves together, sending all sorts of tingling sensations throughout their bodies. They smiled at each other, before Stan pressed his lips against Wendy's one more time. "Wanna' go get a condom?"

Nodding silently in response, Wendy gently pecked his lips and hopped off his lap. She dashed inside their bedroom and came back not even a minute later, holding a shiny wrapper in her hand. She walked a few steps over to her boyfriend, before plonking herself back onto his lap and shoving the condom into his hand.

Smirking cheekily at his girlfriend, Stan unwrapped the packet and rolled the plastic material down his entire length, adjusting it at the very bottom. "Come here."

Stan held both of Wendy's hands and helped her climb back on top of him. Their lips met once again, as Wendy grabbed onto his length and positioned it right underneath her entrance.

A satisfying moan escaped the raven haired girl's lips as she lowered herself down on Stan's member, feeling all eight inches rub inside of her. The mixture of her own wettness and the lubrication from the condom helped her slide down with a relative ease.

Stan began thrusting into Wendy, gently at first. His hands were placed on her hips, while the dark haired girl began to move up and down his length and to gradually pick up her pace. Stan let out a delightful murmur, thrusting inside of his girlfriend faster and harder.

Soon, both of them found an adequate pace and were in perfect unison. Their lustful moans, murmurs and grunts filled the small space of their living room area.

Stan decided to increase his speed even more, as he was thrusting into Wendy relentlessly and effortlessly. He was starting to feel an overwhelming amount of lust just ready to wash over him, causing him to hiss against Wendy's chest in pure delight. He buried his face in the crook her neck and kissed it gently, licking and sucking it just a little bit more.

Wendy began to feel a very familiar and amazing sensation forming deeply inside of her core. She kept moving up and down, moaning louder and more frequently than before. She dug her nails into Stan's skin, before biting down hard on her bottom lip and letting out another soft moan. "Oh my God Stan..."

"Wendy..."

Things soon became overwhelming for both of them. Their bodies broke out in slight sweat, melding their naked bodies together. The lovemaking pace was starting to slow down, their breathing became and heavier, until all of a sudden, Stan thrusted a few more times inside Wendy and climaxed hard with her.

Wendy was trembling from the incredibly satisfying orgasm that shot throughout her entire body. She buried her head into Stan's neck, panting and breathing heavily.

Wrapping both of his toned arms around Wendy's waist, Stan breathed out heavily and brushed away some of the strands of his hair that got stuck to his sweaty forehead. He leaned forward and gently pecked Wendy's cheek, smiling at her. "Was it good?"

Smiling affectionately at him, Wendy nodded her head in response and leaned forward to meet her lips with Stan's in another sweet, but passionate kiss. "Mhm, the best."


End file.
